transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Excalibur
When Bloodshot's fellow Mercenary and Archeologist Gordon comes to take him on an archeological search for King Arthur's Grave, and find it, the Oxton Family learns more about their Family's Past, and it is a complete shock... Plot Legend of the Sword Within Camelot in Medival England, King Arthur arrives in a room, where Sir Beowulf Oxton and Princess Brunnhilde attack Morgana Le Fay. Beowulf tells King Arthur to leave, as Morgana is there to kill him. King Arthur tells the that he shall defend his throne, even if it means dying. Sir Lancelot leaves and tells Merlin to summon Lady Nimue. Merlin summons Lady Nimue, and she begins to ride her horse to Camelot. Inside the Mead Hall, Morgana injures several Round Table Knights, before engaging in a duel with King Arthur. She slams him on the Mead Hall table, and she grabs Excalibur from his hands. She prepares to kill King Arthur, but is stopped by Beowulf. Beowulf tackles Morgana, as Brunnhilde takes Excalibur from her hands. Morgana sends the couple flying, and places a curse on them. The curse declares that they shall be reborn again and again, and force to see each other fall, to never live a happy ending. Nimue enters the room and paralyzes Morgana. She then picks up Excalibur and begins to drain energy from the sword. Elsewhere, energy begins to drain out of another sword. She then drops Excalibur and approaches Morgana. She then casts a spell, sending Morgana into another dimension accessible through Excalibur. She then declares that every King shall defend their nation with the power of Excalibur, and if a King refuses his position, then Morgana shall be freed from her chains and return, wreaking havoc throughout Britain. King Arthur thanks Nimue, who then proceeds to leave. Beowulf thanks Nimue, his mother, before she leaves. Within a lake on the base of Mount Sovereignty, Nimue begins to walk into the Lake, and disappear, with her words repeating over the prophecy. Hundreds of Years later... John, Zeke, Hilde, Arthur, and Sophie begin firing upon drones within The Training Room. Zeke warns of the drone leaping for Arthur, and Hilde destroys it. A.R.E.S. tells Zeke that The Arsenal has a visitor. Zeke tells everyone to stop training, and they leave the Training Room. They enter the Prism. In The Prism, they are greeted by John's old friend, Captain Gordon Boyega. John welcomes Gordon to The Arsenal, and asks what he's doing there. Gordon tells John that he's there to invite John on another Archeological crusade. John asks what for, and Gordon mentions that he's going on a search for the grave of King Arthur. John mentions that his place is with TASKFORCE now, and Zeke tells John that he could go, saying that he would find it interesting if they found the long lost grave of the Last King to wield Excalibur. John thanks Zeke, before leaving with Gordon. Hilde asks Zeke if he really believes if King Arthur's grave really exists, and Zeke says that it probably isn't, but would be interesting to see a myth to be confrimed real. Mount Sovereignty, Western England West of Manchester, by Lake Ordsall, John and Gordon begin to climb the mountain. John asks why they're searching Mount Sovereignty, and Gordon mentions that it was recorded to be the grave-site of King Arthur, and legend says, his grave can only be found by those destined to find it. John asks if they're destined, and Gordon tells him that their is only one way to find out. Both begin to climb the mountain. At the very top of Mount Sovereignty, both reach the top. John and Gordon find a cave, and Gordon tells John that they should rest. As they settle down and begin resting, John tells Gordon that there is nothing to find. Gordon tells John to never lose faith, as only the strongest and wisest will succeed. John doubts if they are destined to find it, and Gordon mentions that they might. Gordon then looks into the cave and begins to wonder what is in the cave. He begins to walk in, and then finds an archway. He tells John to come check it out, and both enter through the archway. Inside the archway, they find a tomb. Gordon reads scriptures on the tomb, and discovers that it is King Arthur's Grave. John spots another chamber, and both enter. Inside, they see a stone mound, with a sword in it. Gordon tells John that it must be Excalibur itself, and John asks if it even exists. Gordon says that they're staring right at it. Gordon approaches the mound and attempts to pull out the sword, only to fail. Gordon offers John to try, and John accepts the offer. John tries to pull the sword out of the Mound, but to no avail. John asks if they should call the authorities, or TASKFORCE. Gordon tells that they should contact TASKFORCE first, and John complies. He orders his A.I. system, M.I.N.E.R.V.A. to contact The Arsenal. M.I.N.E.R.V.A. complies, and sends a message to A.R.E.S. Zeke asks if it really is Excalibur, and Gordon tells Zeke that it can be no mistake. Gordon mentions that he thought maybe everyone could try to unsheathe Excalibur from out of its stone mound. Gordon asks who's up first, and Arthur steps up. Arthur says that maybe if he has the same name as the King, he'll be picked. Arthur tries to unsheathe Excalibur, but fails. Gordon asks who's up next, and Martin races up. Martin tries to pull on the sword, but fails to pull it out. Olinda, Lena, Ivan, Lionheart, Captain Britain, Sophie, Michael, Natalia, Annabelle, Amy-Evie, Zach, and Hilde try, but ultimately fail. Gordon asks if anybody else is up, and Hilde mentions that Zeke hasn't gone yet. Gordon tells Zeke to try, and Zeke refuses, mentioning that he doesn't believe he's worthy, and that if his entire family tried, he'll fail as they did. Hilde tells Zeke that he has to know. Zeke complies and steps up to the sword. He grabs the sword and begins pulling. Blue light glows from the stone mound as Zeke slowly unsheathes Excalibur from the stone. He successfully pulls Excalibur, much to everyone, and his, surprise. Zeke asks what it means, and Gordon begins to bow. Zeke tells him that he needs answers. John asks Zeke what he suggests doing, and Hilde tells Zeke that they should ask Queen Elizabeth. Castle Folgan, Wales Within a large Mead Hall, a symbol from the Round Table begins to shine. A small robot, Cogman, sees the symbol on the Table shine and runs out of the Hall. He runs through the Castle halls, calling for his master. He reaches his masters' quarters, and tells him that the symbol on the Table is glowing. Cogman asks what it means, and Sir Edmund Burton tells Cogman that a prophecy long overdue is about to commence. Edmund tells Cogman to take him to Mount Sovereignty. Buckingham Palace Zeke presents Excalibur to Queen Elizabeth II. She asks where he found it, and Zeke tells her Mount Sovereignty. Zeke mentions that he is the only person to pull the sword out of the stone, and asks what it means. Elizabeth II tells Zeke that his mother, Emily, was a part of the Royal Family. Zeke contradicts saying that Emily Oxton was merely a Maid to the Royal Family, and Director of the Generation M Program. Elizabeth II tells Zeke that her Grand Niece didn't want to live a Royal Life, but wanted to remain in a secret connection. Elizabeth orders Zeke to take her to the place where he found the sword. Dresden Julia Koenig arrives within the Government Building within Dresden, asking for American Ambassador William White. William enters the room and asks her what she wants. She tells him that she had been sent by Chancellor Christofer Mayer to receive the Super Soldier Serum from him, and that they need to apply it to their soldiers to defend Germany from any invaders. Ambassador White tells her that he doesn't have it on him, but will take her to it, if they really need to get it to Chancellor Mayer. Koenig thanks White, and White mentions that he'll take her when he's done with his duties. Julia exits the room smiling. Within White's Quarters, he opens a case, and grabs a Large Vile filled with Super Soldier Serum, and shows Julia. Julia thanks him, and White asks what she'll do for him. Julia begins to seduce White, only to quickly snap his neck. She ties his belt around his neck and tosses his body off the Quarter Balcony, she grabs the Vile and leaves. She blows White a kiss, before leaving. Return of an Old Evil Within King Arthur's Tomb, Zeke points out the Stone-mound to Elizabeth II. Elizabeth II confirms that King Arthur is really, and the Oxtons are of the Royal Bloodline. Elizabeth II mentions that despite the times have changed, the rule still stands. Zeke asks which rule, and Gordon interrupts Elizabeth II, saying that whoever pulls the sword out of the stone, that individual shall become the KING OF ENGLAND. Zeke says that he refuses to become King, as he doesn't want to be Royalty either. Zeke then places Excalibur back in the stone-mound. Greenish-Blue Energy begins to fill the room, and Excalibur begins to shoot out electricity. A portal then opens, and dust emerges. The dust amalgamates and solidifies to reveal MORGANA LE FAY. Morgana thanks Zeke for freeing her from her imprisonment, and tells him that he shall witness the destruction of King Arthur's Legacy. Morgana begins to leave the cave, and destroys Arthur's Tombstone as she leaves, much to horrify Zeke. Zeke asks what they do now, and Edmund Burton steps out of the shadows. he tells Zeke that it is his duty as the Descendant of King Arthur to defend Great Britain from any forces that oppose it. Zeke asks who the fuck he is... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Knights of the Round Table ** King Arthur Pendragon ** Sir Beowulf Oxton ** Princess Brunnhilde ** Sir Lancelot ** Merlin * Morgana Le Fay * Lady Nimue * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** John Oxton/ Bloodshot ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando ** Arthur Smith/ Vanguardian ** Sophie Martel/ Agent 15 ** A.R.E.S. ** M.I.N.E.R.V.A. ** Martin Guillard/ Hyperspeed II ** Olinda Zeigler/ Iron Angel ** Lena Braddock/ Tracer ** Ivan Zaryanova/ Dread Quake ** Kelsey Kirkland/ Lionheart ** Brian Braddock/ Captain Britain ** Michael Oxton/ War Hammer ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire ** Annabelle Oxton/ Shadowlock ** Amy-Evie Oxton/ Angel Stream * Cogman * Sir Edmund Burton * English Royal Family ** Queen Elizabeth II ** Prince Phillip ** Prince Charles ** Prince William ** Princess Kate ** Prince Harry ** Princess Mehgan * FENRIS ** Julia Koenig/ Madame Mystery * German Government ** Ambassador William White Soundtrack * "Pruit Igoe and Prophecies" by Philip Glass Episode Casualties TBE Notes * Characters to debut: ** Prince Philip, Prince Charles, Prince William, Prince Harry, Morgana Le Fay, Edmund Burton, Cogman * Edmund Burton and Cogman were both characters originating from the film Transformers: The Last Knight. Their appearances here is for two reasons: ** Not introduced into Rise of the Transformers series. ** Have a more important role in TASKFORCE.